Violdemort's Son: Muggles day Convention
by Achiles
Summary: Harry potter goes to the muggle's day convention in hopes to strengthen bonds between both magical and non-magical people. Malfoy has something else to say about that though.


Voldemort's Son

Chapter 2

Muggle Relations Day

"Wake up Harry, today is muggle relations day!" said a voice in mock excitement. Harry merely groaned and rolled over.

"He's like a rock. He was an evil bad tempered dragon when I tried to wake him up for breakfast back at Hogwarts. It was like he was breathing fire, I'm telling you!" Ron's voice cut the air wrenching him from his sleep. "Come on, Harry, we don't want to go to Muggle Relations Day either but seeing as how you are one of the head Aurors you got to go. Besides Hermione will kill you if you don't show up."

"I can get him up." One of the twins remarked evilly. Harry closed his mouth tighter. "Darn he knows what I was going to do." Which ever twin it was, sounded disappointed.

"What were you going to do to him?" Ginny questioned curiously.

"Put this acid pop in his mouth!" her brother said sadly but then brightening. "Maybe it'll fit in his butt instead."

"Arrrggghhh...I'm up already," Harry groaned jumping up. The small group gathered around his bed, laughed furiously.

"See I told you it would work!" Fred grinned waving the pop merrily.

Harry walked over to his dresser giving his head an angry shake. "You didn't have to go that far you know." Pulling out fresh clothes, he noticed that Victor Krum was standing to the side of the group as he entered the bathroom closing the door. "Why are you all here anyway?" Harry inquired over the sound of the water from the sink.

"Well..." Hermione's voice responded from the other side, "since it always takes you so long to get to Muggle Relations Day and everyone else likes going, right?"she motioned for them to respond in agreement as they looked at her like she was daft.

A smacking noise met Harry's ears when there was no response and he grinned knowing they hated it as much as he did. A moment later Ron's shrill shriek erupted from the other side of the door.

"Ow! Hermione what'd you do that for?"

"I said you like going to Muggle Relations Day right?" This was followed by another smacking sound.

"Oh yeah, absolutely, without a doubt," his friends voices agreed one after the other.

"Now as I was saying. Since we all like this day so much I ordered them to come and wake you up," Hermione stated cheerfully from the other side of the door just before Harry came out grinning at the chagrined expressions on their faces.

"I for one love Muggle Relations Day," Ginny commented happily. Going over to Harry, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek taking hold of his hand. "Especially when they give their special presentations," she snickered up at him with a playful wink.

"Yes of course we love their presentations." George rolled his eyes. "What was it last time? Oh, yes...that Muggle play. What was it called again?"

"Rent," Hermione snapped.

"I'm a crackpot mad girl but I love you!" Fred sang in response with a crackly voice.

"Look it's not their fault that they're so fixated on drugs!" Hermione stated giving Fred a firm smack on the back of his arm.

"Ow! That really hurt Hermione," Fred protested as Ginny turned on her brother giving his a swift kick. "Ginny, I have a weak knee! Stop it both of you. I was only joking."

Harry merely shrugged thinking Fred should know better than to bait the two young women. Looking over at the others, he raised his wand and nodded for them to follow before apparating. He arrived outside the Muggle Relations Center with a loud pop startling a few nearby Muggles. A few moments later Ginny joined him followed by Fleur, Ron, Krum, and Hermione.

"Where are Fred and George?" Harry glanced around confused.

"They went to pick up their dates," Ginny replied rummaging through her bag.

"They were able to get dates?" Harry questioned in mock surprise.

"Not only do they have dates wait till you see who George is bringing," Hermione chuckled mysteriously.

Almost as the words were out of her mouth four popping noises sounded from behind Harry. Turning, he saw that Fred was with a very pretty young woman in a yellow dress then let out a sharp gasp. "George is with Snape? Oh my god...what the...?" he choked looking towards Ginny whispering under his breath. "I never knew George was kind of...well...how should I put this? Umm...George is interested in uh...Snape?"

"Look again Harry," George chuckled mischievously.

Harry looked again. Snape now had purple hair his face screwed up in concentration. Suddenly Tonks was grinning furiously back at him.

"It's Tonks," Ginny giggled.

"Okay," Harry sighed with relief.

"Wotcher, Harry, gotcha good that time," the young Auror laughed as she walked up beside George.

"Yeah," Harry agreed cheeks hot with embarrassment. "Hey Fred aren't you going to introduce me to your date?" Harry motioned to the pretty girl with him.

"Harry, this is Lael," Fred answered putting his arm around her. "We met at a bar a few weeks ago and started going out. I asked her to come with me tonight since she hasn't met many Muggles."

Five minutes into a conversation with Lael, Harry felt she was one of those theater-going people who were obsessed with different plays especially after she mentioned having seen Rent. 'Geeze am I the only one who hasn't seen that stupid play,' he thought to himself as Fred made a comment about it and Lael smacked him playfully on the back of his head.

As they walked over to meet some of the Muggles there was a group of photographers pointing their cameras and taking pictures. A reporter holding a microphone approached Harry and shoved it in his face.

"Mr. Potter what do you have to say about the massacre of the twelve Muggles yesterday at the Ministry of Magic?" she questioned hoping for a scoop.

"Well," Harry contemplated his answer used to the rudeness of the press. They always tried to make him look like some kind of nut. "You see...they were being quite nasty to the wizards especially the one conducting the tour..."

"So you took out your wand and killed them?" she asked cutting off his reply.

"No. I realized that one of them looked like a suspect in a major crime that we have been trying to apprehend for quite some time," he responded icily trying to keep his temper from flaring. "I asked him to please step away from the group and stand against the wall."

"Did he?"

"No, instead he pulled out an automatic weapon frequently used by mugg- non magic peoples and started firing, endangering everyone in the atrium. So I simply returned the fire to protect myself and the others there."

"I see. I suppose you believe this is the truth?" the obnoxious woman commented.

"I should know. I was there," Harry said dismissing the rude woman in disgust walking away with his friends.

"The nerve of that woman to question you like that," Hermione scowled giving the reporter a backwards glance.

His friends all nodded in agreement. Harry was glad for their comforting words of support as they walked towards the entrance of the theater. The Muggles scattered as they approached.

"What are they going to do for the Muggle presentation?" Fred questioned looking over the pamphlet handed to him by the usher at the door.

"Looks like some kind of band," Ron responded studying the list of events.

"Wait a minute!" George exclaimed pointing towards a line on the list and reading aloud. "Try outs for the new his show 'Whose Line is it Anyway, wizard edition,' Muggles wanted for guest appearances preferably funny with comedic experience. Those who are interested are instructed to meet outside of the recreation hall."

"They didn't tell us they were going to add another comedian to the show," Fred remarked indignantly.

The Muggle television program had been a real hit among the wizarding community and the sponsors had decided to add a wizarding edition to the program. The twins had been doing the show in their spare time during their evenings off from the shop along with two friends, Cent Floodshaw and Keith Newman.

"We'll just have to check it out later then brother, and see what's up." George grinned at his twin.

"Right," Fred agreed putting his pamphlet into his pocket. "Come on. Let's go to the presentation and let our brains rot and fall out of our ears with boredom."

"Sounds like loads of fun," Ron commented grimacing with sarcasm earning him a smack on the back of his head from Fleur.

"What?" she asked innocently as they all looked at her in surprise. "He vas being very rude so I simply gave him a little reprimand."

Ron fell back behind the group to keep a few paces behind Fleur.

"You know," Ron whispered leaning over so Harry could hear him, "I have no idea what's gotten into Fleur. She never used to hit me like that when we were dating. At least not in front of people."

"It seems you ain't been givin' your lady no lovin'," George teased over his shoulder. His sharp hearing had caught Ron's comment to Harry.

"What, of course I have!" Ron blushed furiously while Harry rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Really, then how come she's been giving me the look?" Fred smirked enjoying the annoyed expression on his brother's face.

"Both of you shut up!" Ron snapped at the twins losing his temper as Fleur glared at him over her shoulder.

Entering the lobby of the presentation hall they received awed stares from many of the younger Muggle children. George ambled over towards them and a small boy backed away nervously.

"It's okay," George told him with a sneaky smile. Taking out a canary cream he gave it to the boy. "This will turn you into a bird if you eat it. Feed it to someone you don't like and see how it works." He winked at the child.

The boy smiled back and called to his older brother who was looking into the window of a candy concession and offered him the sweet. He snatched it greedily stuffing it into his mouth. Almost immediately he sprouted feathers and started to chirp amidst the laughter of his younger brother. The boys father ran over to see what was going on. He watched in stunned disbelief as his elder son molted feathers and resumed his human form.

"Why did you do that?" Tonks sniggered.

"I saw his brother yelling at him as we came in. As you can see I believe in revenge."

"It's a Weasley thing," Ron agreed eyeing George with a wicked smile.

"Come on lets go in and get our seats," Hermione called as Krum opened one of the large double doors for her.

George was hanging back grinning as the older boy once again sprouted feathers. The canary cream had been a new double deluxe edition now being marketed at the twins shop in Diagon Alley.

Harry walked into the hall with the others and couldn't help but admire the beauty of the place. Crystal chandeliers glistened from the cathedral ceilings as they followed the ornate mahogany staircase to the balcony. Harry was startled by someone brushing against him when he reached the top. Looking down he saw a little girl smiling shyly up at him. Her long brown hair was tied back with a bright red ribbon.

"Please, Mr. Potter, may I have your autograph?" she asked tentatively eyes wide with awe.

"Sure," he agreed smiling back. He scrawled his name on a piece of paper she handed to him.

"Thank you ever so much Mr. Potter." She beamed back up at him before darting away to show her friends who were giggling amongst themselves in a corner.

"What was that all about?" Fred quizzed.

"No idea," Harry said looking back towards the group of giggling girls. They caught his glance trying to keep their faces straight as they waved back.

"You know what I hate about these things the most?" George asked breathlessly.

"No, what?" Hermione responded.

"Too many stairs," he panted having had to run upstairs to catch up with them.

"You're getting a little fat George," Ron teased poking his brother in the stomach. "You know what I think? I think your lady won't be getting' no lovin' cause she won't want no lovin'. Not from you anyway!"

"Shut it Ron!" George snapped.

"Ah...sweet revenge," Ron cackled taking his seat and leaning back comfortably.

"Shh...It's starting!" Hermione hissed.

A small squat man was walking up onto the stage. It was the Muggle Prime Minister. He cleared his throat to address the audience.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Muggle Relations Day. I wish to thank you all for coming to join together on this special day where wizards and non magical people can meet and recognize one another's contributions to our community." There was a slight pause for applause before he continued, "I would like to present to you the head of the Muggle Relations Program, Miss Hermione Granger. Miss Granger possesses magical powers although her parents do not. She is what is termed by the magical community as a Muggle-born witch and takes pride in both of her heritages."

Harry heard a slight pop as Hermione apparated to the stage amid scattered applause. She appeared next to the Prime Minister who gave a startled jump before recovering himself and shaking her hand. She waved away the microphone and pointed her wand towards her throat to magically amplify her voice.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Prime Minister, for your gracious welcome on this auspicious occasion. I would also like to take this time at acknowledge my good friends Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Potter, Fred and George Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Lael O'Connor, Ronald Weasley, Fleur Delacour Weasley, and Victor Krum. They have all helped to make understanding between our worlds proficient and comfortable. I know they are happy to be here today as I hope you all are. I thank you all for your continued cooperation and for being here on this wondrous event. _Quietus_," she finished reducing her voice back to normal as the spotlights panned over to where they were all sitting.

"What do we do now?" Harry questioned looking around. He hated the notoriety of his fame.

"Just smile," Lael instructed plastering a smile on her face. "Trust me it will work."

They all smiled and waved for the audience as Hermione popped back into her seat amid further applause.

"You should have seen the looks on the audience faces," Hermione breathed. "I...I don't think we're wanted. It looked like they hated us. At least the wealthy ones anyway. I can't even describe the look in the Prime Minister's eyes when he looked at me," she shuddered tears springing to her eyes. Victor patted her hand comfortingly.

Harry made no response as he thought Hermione's words over. Everyone they had encountered so far had seemed to enjoy seeing them. He hadn't noticed the looks of hatred that Hermione had described. Not even the Dursleys had been so hateful. Not the way Hermione had described it anyway. Hermione's words had reminded him of how he felt whenever he thought of Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort. Maybe they were generating those kinds of feelings towards her because they thought of her as a bad egg being Muggleborn. 'Could they possibly think she's a traitor turned from a good non magical person to being a sick twisted witch? Do they really hate us because we are different and are afraid of what we can do?' he thought mulling the possibilities over in his mind. 'If so then why are we here? Why bother to try and understand one another?' Harry closed his eyes trying to calm his churning brain but one thought kept repeating. 'Do the Muggles really hate us or are they just intimidated by our powers?' He had a sudden image of the young girl who had asked for his autograph. Her smile was no longer friendly and she looked at him with loathing. Her hand was no longer waving but pointing a gun in his direction. Her lips twisted into a sneer as she asked, "Can I have your autograph, Mr. Potter?" Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the Prime Minister and he shook the image from his mind opening his eyes.

"I would now like to make a special presentation," the Minister addressed the audience. "We decided that the youths of the non-magical community should select the presentation that both worlds could relate to. As with all teenagers it is music and following an open poll they voted to select the band, which will perform her tonight. Ladies and gentlemen I would like you all to welcome _Lincoln Park_!"

"I've heard of them!" Lael said excitedly. "They sing the song that goes, '_Face that I told you inside,'_ or something like that. Then there's something that goes, '_When it's time to sink of swim there's a face...'_ I don't really know all the words," she explained as they all stared at her.

"Nice catch Fred," George snickered.

"Quit it George," Fred defended Lael, "you can't talk about her like that."

"Quiet!" Hermione hissed annoyed. "They're starting."

The band picked up their instruments and began to sing their number.

"_It starts with one thing,_

_I don't know why,_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try,_

_Keep that in mind,_

_I designed this rhyme to explain in due time,_

_All I know,_

_Time is a valuable thing,_

_Watch it fly bye as the pendulum swings,_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

"This is pretty good," Ron shouted struggling to be heard above the din of the crowd as the song continued verse by verse.

"I love you," Lael screamed shouting till she was hoarse. She was obviously enthralled with the group.

Harry studied her curiously. 'Maybe I was wrong," he considered. 'Maybe she isn't such a theater type after all. Seems she's more of a music groupie.' Harry's reverie was interrupted with the final line of the song, '_In the end it doesn't even matter.'_ He started clapping with the rest of the audience. Suddenly he felt cold steel pressed up against his neck. He started to move and the pressure increased. A small trickle of blood slid down onto his collar.

"Walk slowly away from your seat. If you try to warn your friends I will kill you," a cold voice hissed in his ear. "No one can see me. Not even you so get up slowly and move out of the aisle. Harry was listening intently trying to identify the familiar voice to no avail.

"Hey, Harry, where are you going?" Ron demanded.

"Tell him you're going to the loo," the icy voice whispered into his ear.

"I have to use the bathroom," Harry replied. His mind was racing trying to find a way to alert his friends to the apparent danger as he moved slowly out of the aisle towards the doors. He stumbled slightly in an attempt to throw off his unknown adversary but the knife dug in deeper. Harry's heart was racing with trepidation as he continued towards the men's lavatory. Cautiously he reached towards his pocket groping for his wand and felt the sting of the blade go deeper into his neck.

"Don't try for it, Potter!" His attacker warned vehemently.

Harry made it to the bathroom and walked inside slowly, muscles tensed, anticipating a fight.

"Turn around Potter!"

Harry spun around on his heels swiping at where he supposed his mysterious adversary's hand was located near his neck. He struck something hard and the hand slipped momentarily giving him a glimpse of the knife. His mind registered a mop bucket left in the corner and he whipped out his wand.

"_Accio_ bucket," he yelled. The bucket shot across the room towards him water sloshing over the floor exposing the outline of a figure hidden beneath an invisibility cloak. "_Stupefy_!" Goyle fell to the ground still half hidden under the cloak. "You filthy...Arrrggghhh..." Harry toppled to the floor as Crabbe stunned him from behind. He had been waiting for them to arrive concealed beneath another cloak...

Meanwhile his friends were back up in the theater clapping and laughing to the comedy routine of Chris Rock. Suddenly a loud boom sounded. One of the walls came crashing down followed by a series of loud cracks as a large number of Deatheaters apparated into the room led by Draco Malfoy. He was screaming directions to them like a madman, pale face flushed with excitement. They were flinging off spells rapidly hitting the Muggles regardless of their age. Pandemonium ensued as the audience panicked racing for the doors. The wizards present immediately began firing back in an attempt to rescue as many patrons as possible. George could be heard yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Get out of here you filthy scum!" he shouted waving his wand in a wide arc stunning two at a time.

Hermione, Ron, and the others quickly apparated to various points of the auditorium. They engaged the Deatheaters in an effort to shield the Muggles so they could escape.

"_Incendio_!" Ron shouted sending brilliant red and gold flames into the face of one of the attackers. The head of the Deatheater snapped back as he collided with one of his comrades. Both men were thrown to the ground robes on fire.

Hermione was battling three Deatheaters at once. They rushed at her throwing out spells but she nimbly jumped to safety while waving her wand in a wide arc to hit them all with a _Confundus_ charm. She then tied them up with the _Incarcerous _spell.

"_Stupefy_!" MacNair yelled from behind her.

She was unable to turn quickly enough and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap unconscious.

"_Enervate_!" Victor Krum retaliated pointing his wand towards Hermione. He then turned towards MacNair and hit him with a powerful redactor curse hurling his spells back at him. The Deatheater collapsed, body twitching, as he died.

Fred and George were side-by-side dueling with two other wizards. They both worked in unison dodging curses and hurling spells.

"Now that was easy," George and Fred laughed together as they took out four more of the attackers.

Fleur and Ginny were both battling separate Deatheaters. Ginny kept using the same slashing wand movement. Her opponent dodged it easily and hurled a killing curse. She narrowly evaded it before stunning him. Fleur was sending rapid spells at a group of Deatheaters effectively knocking them out.

Lael was cornered by three of the Deatheaters and feinted rapidly tantalizing them to keep them at bay. On of them, braver than the other two, made a move to get closer to her. It was a mistake. She changed tactics and flipping her wand, she hit him physically in the jaw while giving him a swift kick to the groin. She then flipped her wand again and hexed the other two with a disorientation jinx causing them to curse each other.

"Idiots," Lael sneered with contempt stepping over the unconscious forms.

"That was brilliant Lael!" Fred praised. "How did you do it?" he questioned dodging another spell.

"You don't know everything about me you know!" Lael teased firing off another volley of spells.

"Bloody hell. Where is Harry when you need him?" Ron swore beginning to tire but he was becoming concerned that his friend still had not returned...

Harry had been revived by his captors and was being repeatedly tortured with a _vomitus_ curse along with a series of stinging hexes. He was retching and clutching his stomach while Malfoy leered down at him.

"So Potter," Malfoy's gray eyes glittered coldly, "you seem to have an affinity for Muggles. Of course, I always knew that. After all you're friends with that Mudblood Granger," he spat sending another curse at him. "I want to know what you know about the stones!"

"What stones?" Harry gasped trying not to vomit again.

"You know what stones I'm talking about," Draco hissed. "I want to know where they are and I'm pretty sure you know." Draco flung another stinging spell at Harry who had begun retching again.

"If you must know they are in hell with your father," Harry spat at him showering the young Deatheater with stomach bile.

"You'll pay for that!" Malfoy yelled directing his wand at Harry's chest as the door burst open behind him.

"Hey dung pile," Ron's voice bellowed from behind him as he threw him bodily against the sink before Malfoy could fire off the spell. Malfoy blinked is surprise and apparated with a loud pop as Ron raised his wand towards him. "You all right Harry?" he asked taking in his friend's torn and soiled robes. "You look dreadful."

"I've had better days," Harry grimaced.

"Really?" Ron grinned waving his wand to clean Harry's robes and helping him to his feet. "Recon you could take down a couple more of these guys? You've been missing all the fun outside." He indicated the direction of the auditorium.

"With pleasure," Harry grinned moving towards the door.

The two of them entered the theater to find that Ginny, Fred, and Krum had been taken down and appeared unconscious. Harry was furious when he saw his wife injured and began firing curses in earnest. Ron followed screeching in outrage. George, Fleur, and Lael were still fighting and resumed firing with renewed vigor when they saw Harry.

"I thought you guys could use a hand," Harry quipped dodging a curse to stand beside George.

"Thought you'd never get here," George crowed. "It's about time. What were you doing... wanking off in the men's room?"

"You wish. I was having a bit of a meeting with Draco. He was getting his jollies out by cursing me with a vomiting hex and while I was retching he was hitting me with a few stingers."

"Bloody bastard! Although now that you mention it you kind of smell rather ripe." George wrinkled his nose in disgust as the Deatheaters realized Harry was now methodically taking them out.

"Hey, Harry look!" Tonks called from where she had been fighting on the stage. "The Deatheaters are making their escape. I think they've spotted you!"

The remaining Deatheaters were rapidly beginning to disapparate as word spread that Harry was alive and among his friends. Just as they were hastily making their escapes, a series of loud pops emanated in the auditorium and a group of Aurors popped in. A few moments later Dumbledore appeared accompanied by the Minister of Magic. The Minister was looking around in dismay.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner," Dumbledore apologized. "I was in a very important meeting with the Minister and the Wizengamot."

"It's quite all right," George sneered sarcastically. "There are only a hundred or so people stunned or injured."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "but I will assume that the Minister kept his mouth shut when he got word of what was happening." Harry looked Dumbledore directly in the eye. He knew that his former Headmaster would never have stayed away on purpose.

"Thank you Harry. I am deeply sorry this happened." Dumbledore bowed his head sadly.

"It's all right Sir. You saved our butts back at Hogwarts plenty of times," Harry comforted the old man.

"Yes, well," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, "you should all be seen in St. Mungo's. I can only assume by the odor that someone hit you with a number of Vomitus curses Harry. You may need to have some repairs done on your stomach."

"Humph," Harry snorted, "tell me about it."

Five hours later, they were all allowed to go home from the wizarding hospital. None had been too seriously hurt but they needed to rest. When Harry and Ginny finally got home, they crawled into bed. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and quickly fell asleep. Harry had refused to allow the healers to touch him until he was sure Ginny would be all right. Drifting off to sleep Harry began to dream...

He as back at Hogwarts during the war. His wand was out and he was traveling with Ron. As they turned a corner, they spotted Voldemort torturing a first year Hufflepuff. No one was around to hear the boy's screams. Harry leaped out of the shadows with Ron shouting, '_Avadra Kedavra_,' hitting the Dark Lord in the back throwing him forward. The first year boy was twitching unconscious on the ground beside him dead. Voldemort had somehow deflected the spell and killed the child.

Harry was outraged. He felt the blood pumping through his veins as he rammed Voldemort with his shoulder and forced him up the stairs. Suddenly the dream shifted and they were on the roof. They were dueling with a battle of wills and silent curses. Harry dived and threw a fireball at the Dark Lord. He waved his wand to put out the fire but Harry was faster and stunned him with a blasting curse. Voldemort sailed off the roof and into the lake where the giant squid grasped him in his tentacles with a strangle hold. That's when Harry felt that he was the one being crushed. He could feel his muscles twitching and the crunching of his bones...

He sat bolt upright in bed, waking in a cold sweat, heart pounding in his chest. Harry knew he had been having a nightmare but couldn't remember it. He kept trying for over an hour without success. Fighting off a headache he finally gave up and curled up beside Ginny once more drifting off to sleep.


End file.
